The Pirate King
by Angel Diary
Summary: Yugi has finally come back to get his Princess Anzu. But when she gets kidnap by Bakura. Can he and his crew get her back before its to late? Read to find out!


**This is my very first Fan fic ever and I know its only one chapter but I would really like it if you review it and criticism would really help me make this story so much better. So please review it. And if you have any suggestions I would really like to hear it.**

**_Summary:_ Yugi has finally come back to get his princess Anzu but when she gets kidnap by his arch enemy Bakura. Can he and his crew get her back? And with the help of his rival and Anzu's suitor Seto? Well, get ready for a pirate fighting,romance loving,and wine drinking bash.**

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Yugioh but I wish I did because if I did I would put more romance in it and less monster Dueling. ( But there will be monster dueling but in a different way. You'll see!)**

**_P.S._ I changed Tea's name because I like her Japanese name than her English name it just sounds better. And also I might change some of the others if I want to but I'm not sure.**

**The Pirate King: Prologue**

* * *

_Flashback Seven years ago _

"_Yugi! Yugi! Where are you?!" yelled a little girl with short brunette hair. She was trying to find her childhood friend, Yugi._

"_I'm right here. Anzu" yelled a short little boy with tricolor hair and deep crimson eyes. He was on the dock ready to leave when he heard her. He looked sad when he saw her._

"_Yugi, I just found out you were going to leave! Why didn't you tell me."said the angry and out of breath Anzu._

"_I'm sorry Anzu. But you knew it was my dream to one day to leave this place to find my father and now I finally get the chance to do it. I can finally find out who I am." said Yugi in a hope full voice so that she could understand._

"_But Yugi you might not ever come back and you promised when we get older we would run away 'together' and get married with each other."_

"_I know. But Anzu all my life I've wondered who I was and this puzzle is all I have of my memory." He said while holding out a piece gold that look like a puzzle piece with an eye in the middle it. "Now I find out my father is alive and he is some where out on the sea. I have to find him Anzu you must understand." He said in a hopeful voice so that she could understand._

"_I do. So then let me come with you."_

"_No Anzu you must stay it will be to dangerous for you."_

"_But Yu ..." said Anzu before she was interrupted when he pulled her close to him and kissed her on her soft lips. Then he said "Now I promise you that I will come back and I will marry you. I love you Anzu."_

_  
"Really. I love you to Yugi."Anzu said after blushing from his romantic kiss._

_He got on the ship and yelled out "I love you, Anzu! I promise one day I will come back for you. I promise!"_

"_I love you too! I'll be waiting for you! Yugi! I'll be waiting!..._

_Flashback End_

* * *

**"ANZU ANZU... WAKE UP OR YOU'LL BE LATE FOR YOUR OWN BALL!"** said her Lady in Waiting, Mai Valentine.

"**No. Leave me alone!" **said the sleepy princess who didn't care about the party because she knew the only reason why she had to go was to meet her new suitor even though she promised her self for someone else(but thats a secret except for Mai.).

"Wake up! Or your father will come up here and drag you there if he has to. You already made several excuses not meet your suitor and his getting real tired of it. I really think your suitor will leave this time."

"Fine let him leave I never wanted to meet him in the first place! **SO LEAVE ME ALONE!**" said the very pissed off princess.

"Dear,you can't do this to your self .You have to except that Yugi is not coming back. It's already been seven years." said Mai trying to comfort her princess because she knew that was the reason why she mad.

"I know but..."

"**NO BUTS! I'm tired of you moping around waiting for some guy who might be in prison or worse dead! SO GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUT OF BED!"** yelled Mai as she pushed her majesty out of bed to get her ready.

"Mai! How can you say that? I know its been seven year but I know Yugi will come back and he'll take me away from this place then we'll get married." said Anzu while she walk to the balcony in her room to watch the waves move around in the moon light. Then Anzu whispered to her self "I'll wait for him forever."

Mai watched her look over the balcony and thought '_She's_ _a_ _hopeless romantic till the end,' _she than snapped out of her thought when she remembered how late they were going to be for the ball.

"Anzu if your done day dreaming will you get dress. I know you don't wa..." Mai said as she was surprised when she was interrupted by Anzu saying "Fine, I'll go it is my duty," she said it in a sad tone.

"Well good, your dress is on the bed and everybody is in the ballroom waiting for you," Mai turned around walked to the door and before she left she said to Anzu " It's better that you forget him his only going to break your heart in the end," before Anzu could say anything Mai was already out the door and had gone to get ready for the ball.

Anzu sighed and said to her self "I know it will break my heart to think about him but no matter how much I try I can't forget him and I know he will come back for me I just know it." With that she got dressed and went down stairs to the ballroom.

* * *

_Meanwhile... _in the the sea nearing the doc was a ship a large dark looking ship with black sails and a mysterious fog covering the people on board except for one. Who was in the front looking at the palace the man had a weird looking upside down pyramid that was glowing so bright that it showed his sharp features. He had deep crimson eyes and spiky tricolor hair. He was smirking to himself and thought '_I'm finally back and now I can finally get my princess.' _

_To Be Continued...__

* * *

_

**I know I left a cliffhanger but I wanted to see what you think about it. So I can chose to continue the story or not. Tell me if you like it or not and if I made some mistakes so please point it out. So please review.**


End file.
